


Damien

by procoffeinating



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Art, Crucifixion, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(done before the final aired, interpret as you will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damien

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
